Laisse moi me confier
by Londemcass
Summary: Paige a besoin de se confier à quelqu'un à propos de Walter, elle va appeler la personne qui pourra l'aider à la comprendre.


Walter était assis seul à son bureau. Il n'y avait personne qui se trouvait dans le garage.

Tout était vide. Les meubles, les chaises, les ordinateurs existaient toujours.

Au fond de lui c'est comme s'il n'y avait plus rien, il avait presque tout perdu.

Son intelligence élevée était toujours présente. Une partie de lui qui ne fut pas enlevée.

Il avait le regard vide, n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur les équations qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, sur ses expériences qu'il faisait pour prouver une quelconque preuve à la science.

Walter faisait des efforts pour elle et prouver à Paige qu'il pouvait la surpendre, c'était une façon de s'excuser, malheureusement elle prenait toujours ses distances avec lui, elle évitait de lui parler, après les missions elle repartait directement.

Elle avait aussi mal , voulait tant se confier à quelqu'un, walter reste important pour elle même s'il a fait des choses qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Il restera toujours son deuxième génie favori.

Paige était assise chez elle entrain de boire une tasse de café et de penser profondément, il n'y avait plus rien autour d'elle , elle fixa le vide, son imagination prena le dessus, elle se demandait comment ce serait si Walter lui aurait avouer ses sentiments, si elle ne serait pas sortie avec Tim, peut-être des regrets s'y cachèrent?!

Elle prit son téléphone en jouant avec, le retournant, hésita à appeller quelqu'un, il n'était pas si tard pour parler à cette personne , pour plus comprendre, qui pourrait l'aider, la réconforter.

Sylvester avait demandé à Paige si il pouvait prendre Ralph à dormir, il pouvait lui apprendre plus de théorèmes et ils pouvaient regarder quelques épisodes de Super Fun Guy.

Ca faisait un peu plus d'un an que Megan était morte, il voulait un peu de compagnie. Paige demandait à Ralph et il était ravi, ils se reverront tous au garage le lendemain matin.

Paige décida de l'appeller, elle regarda l'écran de verroulliage de son téléphone une photo de Ralph , elle entra son code et sur l'ecran d'acceuil était Walter, Ralph et elle comme une famille. Pourquoi avait-elle mis cette photo? S'ils étaient en dispute il n y'avait aucun sens à cela, pensa t-elle. Elle n'avait pas réponse à sa question, elle laissa la photo comme elle était. Un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Elle composa le numéro de Cabe, c'est lui qui pouvait peut-être l'aider à se confier, il est comme un père pour Walter, Walter est comme son fils pour lui, il pourrait lui expliquer peut-être certaine chose, lui répondre à ses questions, pour le moment elle ne voulait pas parler à Walter , mais elle voulait entendre parler de lui, un peu comme un effet paradoxale. Elle voulait lui pardonner mais une partie d'elle ne voulait pas. La peur se mettait à travers elle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour échapper à cette étrange peur celle de lui refaire confiance.

Elle entendit une sonnerie, deux sonnerie...

"Allo? Paige?!"

"Allo... Oui c'est moi, désolé j'espère que je ne te dérange pas."

"Non aucun problème, que se passe t-il?"

"Cabe, j'ai besoin de parler, je me suis dis que tu pouvais peut-être m'aider, je ne sais plus trop quoi faire avec Walter... Désolé, je n'aurai peut-être pas dû t'appeller."

"Je vois, tu ne me déranges pas Paige. Je serai toujours là pour toi autant que je suis là pour Walter. "

Paige soupira un soulagement elle se sentait plus soulagée.

"Merci, Cabe."

"Tu as mangé?"

"Pas encore mais..."

"Bon, allons chez Kovalsky alors et parlons de tout ce qui te tracasse."

"Encore merci, Cabe."

Cabe avait un sourire derrière le fil, mais ne répondit rien et raccrocha.

...

Après 30 minutes, ils étaient assis à une table en attendant leurs plats.

Paige n'avait pas très faim , donc a pris une salade et Cabe un hamburgher.

-Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe, pour que tu m'appelle le soir, presque en larme?

Quand Paige avait téléhonée à Cabe 35 minutes plus tôt, sa voix tressailait, il pouvait entendre quelques larmes à travers l'appel téléphonique.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec Walter, je sais qui fait énormément d'effort et je le rejette à chaque fois qu'il essaye de me parler hors du travail, une partie de moi veut lui reparler, lui pardonner et une autre partie veut se méfier, garder ses distances.

Cabe regarda droit dans les yeux de Paige, il voyait de la tristesse au plus profond de ses yeux, il pouvait ressentir l'importance que walter est pour elle, il savait combien elle l'aimait, il savait aussi que Paige avait du mal à pardonner, Walter lui a vraiment fait du mal, il la rejettait aussi quand elle lui montrait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, il faisait un pas en arrière. Maintenant elle a arrêté de se battre et c'est elle qui le rejette, sans le vouloir.

-Paige je connais Walter depuis des annés maintenant, depuis qu'il a 16 ans comme tu le sais, je ne suis pas entrain de le défendre mais depuis qu'il te connait plus rien n'est pareil pour lui. Depuis que Ralph et toi êtes entrés dans sa vie, tout à changer, il est heureux, épanoui, chaque fois qu'il vous voit il sourit, on est tous sa famille. Tu lui as appris pleins de choses pour mieux se rapprocher des contacts relationnels. Il le faisait surtout pour vous. Pour vous montrer qu'il veux changer pour que vous soyez fier de lui, pour que vous le remarquez , pour que vous l'aimez.

Paige baissa la tête, en repensant au moment où elle et Walter s'entendait à merveille.

-Paige, il ne vous a pas qu'engagé pour lui apprendre à être plus émotifp et s'ouvrir aux autres, il vous a aussi choisi parcequ'il savait que c'était vous dont qu'il aimerait, dès la première fois qu'il a posé le regard sur vous.

-Je l'aime aussi et je remarque très bien tous les progrès qu'il a fait, mais je ne veux pas qu'il change complètement.

-Il ne changera pas complètement, mais si vous continuez à le repousser il partira, tous les efforts que vous avez tous les deux fournies pour qu'il soit comme il est à présent disparaîtront, il redeviendra comme avant, il ne fera confiance en plus personne.

-Je ne veux pas non plus qu'il redevienne comme il était dans le passé, il souffrait en restant la personne qu'il était en ne montrant aucune émotion transparaître à travers lui.

-Paige, Walter est toujours entrain de souffrir.

Paige le regarda perplexe, elle n'avait pas d'idée pourquoi il disait ça, pour elle y'avait qu'elle qui souffrait.

-Il ne laisse rien apparraître mais il souffre autant que vous, il vous aime Paige, quand il était sur la falaise il y'a deux ans , il m'a demandé de vous le dire.

Paige était bouche bée , n'arrivait pas à le croire, elle savait qu'il avait eu des sentiments pour elle auparavent et peut-être encore maintenant, mais avouer ses sentiments à l'équipe était pour elle une chose inimaginable.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il vous avait dit ça.

-Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase, car j'ai du aller le sauver mais Toby avait compris.

-Quand il a modifié les options au Lake Tahoe et quand vous étiez fâchés, encore maintenant , quand vous avez appris ce qu'il a fait , le soir même je lui ai dit qu'il devait vous laissez avec Tim. Sa façon d'agir était égoiste. S'il continuait à faire ça il vous perdrait entièrement mais Ralph aussi, pour lui perdre Ralph est impensable. C'est comme son fils.

Paige soupira.

-Je sais, Walter est comme un père remarquable pour Ralph, pour moi aussi, il est adorable avec ralph.

-Oui , il est un exemple pour Ralph, les mêmes habits.

Paige et Cabe rigolaient tous les deux.

Ils reprenaient tous les deux leur sérieux et se regardaient.

-Qu'est-ce -que vous attendez pour aller lui parler, là il est entrain de se morfondre à penser à vous et à se demander ce que vous faites. Vous vous demandez aussi la même chose. Dites-lui tout ce que vous avez sur le coeur, ne restez pas en conflit , si la personne disparaîtrait demain tu t'en voudrais toute ta vie d'être restée en colère contre lui pendant si longtemps.

Paige se leva de sa chaise et posa un baiser sur la joue de Cabe.

-Merci Cabe, ça a fait du bien de te parler.

-Pas de quoi.

Il souriait en pensa à la reaction de Walter, qui la verrait là tout près.

Walter à finalement rien perdu.


End file.
